


Farts

by sheafrotherdon



Series: A Farm in Iowa 'Verse [20]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-22
Updated: 2009-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all parenting decisions, John discovers, are weighty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farts

Not all parenting decisions, John discovers, are weighty things - his decision to make a house rule about farts, for instance, happens the day it occurs to him that he's going to have to stop letting rip in front of his son, or he's going to have to teach him that home is one thing, and not-home is another. Frankly, he likes a good fart, feels the satisfaction of it deep in his Y chromosome places, so it's not much of a choice to make, requires no philosophical wrangling.

It's a rule with which Rodney is not altogether comfortable, considering that sometimes, when the chili's been made with an awful lot of beans, John and Finn sit out on the porch steps and fart in something like syncopated rhythm. John points out that Rodney farts in front of _him_ , and Rodney says yes, well, that's different, isn't it? You took me for Cheerios and blanket-hogging, so -. And John says, we'll teach him not to fart in front of other people, not to act as if it's the best thing he's done in his short and colorful life - where's the harm? Which makes Rodney splutter and gasp, have you SMELLED THEM? And John starts to laugh, a cheerful braying, and you're hopeless, Rodney tells him, completely hopeless and sometimes you smell.


End file.
